


High Fashion

by helloshepard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Gen, Introspection, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a tumblr post, post-sequel trilogy. Finn has never had the occasion to put on anything other than a uniform. Fancy clothes and soft fabrics are far out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Fashion

As a regulation, stormtroopers did not _dress up._ Armor was a trooper's second skin; without it, Finn felt completely naked.

Slowly, Finn had gotten used to _not_ wearing the inflexible white armor (or at least keeping it concealed under his civilian clothes). But for this, the celebration of the final victory over the First Order, Leia and the other higher-ups had commissioned suits to complement the ceremony and ensuing feast.

The former trooper ran his fingers across the fine material. It slid through his hands like water, falling to the floor with a near-silent rustle.

Before joining the Resistance, the fanciest suit he had seen was Phasma's captain's uniform, a black suit sharply contrasting with her short blonde hair.

This was far more...Finn could only call it _spectacular._

And as Finn pulled the suit on, he felt completely naked.

The trousers felt baggy, far looser than the skintight, pitch black temperature-regulating undersuit he was used to.

Finn's eyes were drawn to his blaster, lying on the table beside the rest of his outfit. Despite the cut of his trousers, the suit's flamboyant white fabric and shining gold trim would do nothing to conceal the weapon. Rey would be able to carry her lightsaber, of course. It was a Jedi weapon, a symbol of a more peaceful era and quieter times.

Sighing, Finn pulled on the jacket. It was still thinner than Poe's-and-his jacket but it felt nice to have _something_ covering his forearms.

Especially...

Finn tugged at his fingers.

The prosthetic skin slid off easily, exposing wires and circuitry he couldn't even begin to describe. Finn touched the prosthesis with his other hand, feeling warm metal under his fingertips.

Finn glanced down at his hand, cringing, then pulled on his gloves.

Someone—Rey, from the tread of the footsteps approaching—was just on the other side of the door. Startled, Finn checked his chrono. Taking a breath as he tried to clear the weight off his shoulders, Finn looked up.

Rey knocked once, then twice.

Finn sighed again, but slid his blaster under the older jacket with a grimace before opening out the door to meet Rey's equally uncomfortable smile.

The galaxy was waiting for them.

 


End file.
